Snapshots
by just.the.girl.in.the.mirror
Summary: Fifty sentences, chronicling the relationship between Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular. One-shot.


**This is inspired by the 1Sentence thing that is going around LiveJournal. The rule is you pick a pairing and you write a sentence about the pairing that is based on the word. Sorry, I'm not very good at explaining things I went through a couple of one word prompts/themes lists, so basically I don't own the words or the concept, or Wicked of course. Anyway, these are kind of in chronological order. **

**Oh, and I apolize for not really mentioning any of the other characters, but this is mainly between Elphaba and Fiyero and solely about their flawlessly beautiful relationship. **

**I would love to know which of these you all liked best. **

**Snapshots  
A Wicked One-Shot**

1. Beginnings

It was almost comical, the way their relationship began, with the prince almost running over the green girl.

2. Enemies

She thought that she hadn't liked Galinda before, but the arrival of that Winkie prince is taking it to an entire new level, and if she has to hear another word from her roommate about what she will wear and how she will do her hair and how _thrillifying_ their night at the Ozdust Ballroom is going to be, she might lose her mind.

3. Strength

From the night as the Ozdust, he admires her completely, simply because he knows that he could search the world over and never meet anyone like her.

4. Friends

In the weeks that follow, because she and Galinda are now friends, he seems to always be there, and surprisingly enough, he begins to grow on her.

5. Childhood

He wonders about her life before Shiz University because (and he would never tell her this) before he arrived at Shiz he hadn't even known the Governor of Munchkinland had another daughter.

6. Enchanting

Soon he starts to do far more than just grow on her, and she finds herself wanting to know everything about him but she can't even think about that because Dr. Dillamond is being fired and his replacement has trapped a Lion in a cage, and she has never been able to sit back and do nothing.

7. Teammates

He doesn't even hesitate before grabbing the Lion cub's cage and running out of the room, and he thinks that he would have done it even if she hadn't been there, just to impress here with the story later.

8. Insides

She easily sees past the façade he put on, and she knew that he was so much more someone who was careless and brainless and dancing through life.

9. Outsides

He easily sees more to her than the fact that she is green, he sees a beautiful, smart, courageous girl who was not-so-easily broken and not-so-easily put back together.

10. Complicated

She loves him, she realizes, and that terrifies her more than anything ever has, because she knows that they are a million miles apart and nothing she does will ever be enough to deserve someone like him.

11. Not Enough

The day with the Lion cub changes everything and all the things he once thought he wanted are so far from what he wants now.

12. Surprise

She has wanted to meet the Wizard as long as she could remember, now she is about to go and meet him, and still an idealistic Galindafied part of her does not want to leave Fiyero.

13. Flowers

Poppies aren't the most conventional flower that you could give as a gift, and he doesn't even know if she likes flowers, but the girl he loves is chasing her dream and he has to do _something_ to wish her good luck.

14. Train

As the train begins to slow and the grandeur of The Emerald City comes into view, Glinda is instantly entranced, so when she isn't looking Elphaba takes one of the poppies out of the bouquet and slips it into her satchel for luck.

15. How?

She has only been gone a day, and already Shiz is a lot less appealing and chaotic, and all of this makes him wonder how he has lived his life so far without her in it.

16. Morals

Her meeting with the Wizard is going well and in one moment she actually thinks that her life may finally be changing for the better, the next moment everything she has ever believed is a lie and she is running out of the Wizard's chamber leaving life as she knew it behind her.

17. Feeling

When she comes back, Fiyero decides he is going to tell her how he feels, he knows that it will hurt Glinda and knows that Elphaba may not believe him at first, but he loves her, and he can't deny that any more.

18. Independence

Defying gravity, and the Wizard, and everything else is the most exhilarating thing Elphaba Thropp has ever done, and she wouldn't take it back, but still she can't help but think of all the things she has left behind.

19. Colorless

Glinda returns from the Emerald City alone, and as she explains what has happened, Fiyero Tiggular's world instantly drains of color.

20. Sight

To some she is seen as a champion for the Animals and to most she is seen as The Wicked Witch of the West, and in the weeks that follow she wonders what Fiyero has grown to believe.

21. Newspaper

The newspapers have a field day with her story, during the beautiful girl he knew into a monster that should be feared and stopped and all costs, still he reads every article hoping to come across someone that found out the truth.

22. Dreams

Every morning she wakes up terrified she is going to be captured, and every night she fears the same thing, but on the nights when she is able to sleep she dreams of him and he comes to her rescue and takes her away from all this, even if it is only for a little while.

23. Fake

He is shocked at Glinda ability to ignore the truth, instead she allows herself to bury the truth in diamonds and dresses and parties and the Good tacked onto her name, and before he knows it the Glinda he knew is gone.

24. Years

Three years pass and, miraculously she hasn't been caught and although she has succeeded, (hundreds of Animals are alive because of her) there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't wonder what her life would be like right now if none of this had happened.

25. Missing

There is no forgetting it, no putting it to the back of his mind; she's gone, and that becomes the thing his entire life revolves around, so, when the old Captain of the Guard announces his retirement, Fiyero gets an idea.

26. Sunrise

Every morning she wakes up to the sunrise and no matter how chaotic she knows the day will be, she always takes the time to enjoy it, simply because she feels like that is something that he would do.

27. Work

For someone who used to dance through life, he supposes he makes a quite good Captain of the Guard, and although no one may know this, Fiyero can be very determined when he wants to be; he _will_ find her

28. Elusive

She is constantly running and hiding and forcing herself to keep going every day, and inevitably there are moments when she just wants it to all end.

29. Surprise

He trusts Glinda to do most of the talking during the press conference, and he has barely been paying attention, until Morrible says something about…_being engaged_?

30. Secret

Everyone in Oz is aware of the recently announced engagement of Glinda the Good and Fiyero Tiggular, the newly appointed Captain of the Guard, even the Wicked Witch of the West, and it hurts her more than she cares to admit

31. Rain

Every time it rains there are jokes among the guards, _maybe the rain will do our job for us and the Witch will melt in all this_, and all Fiyero wants to do is laugh (because, after all, he is one of the only ones that knows that is a lie.)

32. Help

Nothing but pure desperation drives her to go to her father for help, and so when Nessarose tells her that he is dead, finally there is hope because surely Nessa will help her.

33. Fall

His life is spiraling out of his control, and he feels as if he is falling endlessly down an abyss and he knows he will never stop falling until he is reunited with Elphaba.

34. Heart

If she cannot save Boq she will never forgive herself, because so much has gone wrong already and because she knows the pain that Nessa would feel losing the man that she loves, even if he does not love her.

35. Diamond

The engagement ball is tonight, and he has to admit that Glinda looks beautiful and it is everything any normal person would want, but he is in love with the Wicked Witch of the West, and no part of his life has been normal for quite some time.

36. Found

She has been through all of this before, going to the Emerald City, nearly falling for the Wizard's lies, the only thing that is different is that now, Fiyero is here, and it is nothing like she expected it to be because instead of confirming her feeling that she has never and will never deserve him…he goes with her.

37. Trouble

He has been through all of this before, it is exactly like that day that he and Elphaba freed the Lion cub, he feels that irrevocable force pulling him to her and leading him to follow her anywhere she goes.

38. Lovers

She loves him now more than she ever has, and for a moment she can believe that everything is going to be alright now that he is here, then she hears Nessa pleading her for help, and everything falls apart again.

39. Foolish

She tells him not to follow her, and although this may make her think him brainless, he knows that if the roles were reversed she would do the same.

40. Hindsight

_(Well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?)_ That is where Glinda is wrong, Elphaba has known she and Fiyero belonged together since the day he arrived at Shiz, it just took her far too long to realize it.

41. Hero

He doesn't care what happens to him, but they are trying to hurt Elphaba, and he would do anything to prevent that.

42. Magic

She has never been so desperate, there has to be a way to save Fiyero, because if she does not, if he dies, she knows that a vital part of her will die too.

43. Sacrifice

He is facing death, and the last thing that he does is apologize to Glinda, and although he is sorry that he hurt her, he still would not change a thing.

44. Changes

Fiyero is gone, and she has decided, she's done, it's over, and if they want a Wicked Witch she is finally going to give them one.

45. Truth

He wishes that, among other things, he could at least tell Dorothy the truth, at least convince her that simply because someone is called wicked does not mean that they truly are.

46. Hope

Fiyero is alive and now that she knows a way out of all this, Elphaba finally feels hope.

47. Yellow

Being forced to skip down the Yellow Brick Road is without a doubt the most humiliating thing he has ever done, but he is reminded that every step bring him closer to her and that makes all of it worth something.

48. Death

It isn't so much a death as it is a new life, a fresh start, the Wicked Witch of the West _is _dead, Elphaba Thropp has taken her place.

49. Landing

Fiyero isn't falling anymore, the abyss has closed up and he is now with Elphaba on absolutely solid ground, and that is all that matters.

50. Future

As always, Elphaba does not know what the future hold, but she and Fiyero are together now, and nothing will ever separate them again, and that is all that matters.


End file.
